King of the Playground!
by 13animenurd13
Summary: As you were getting higher and farther away from your minions-friends, you realized the peril you were in. "H-h-ibari-san... When you said queen... You didn't mean..." He paused on the middle blue pole and looked in your eyes. "Hn? You of course."


**King of the Playground!**

**Pairing: 7 Year Old Reader x 7 Year Old Hibari ; One-sided 7 Year Old YamamotoxReader**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI! ENJOY! *Gets Tonfa'd***

Confidence. The one word practically oozed off you on your first day of kindergarten. The reason being your minions-friends, were in the same class as you. Giggling you waited outside the door, barely able to contain your excitement.

"You may come in."

You slid open the door and stood in front of the teachers podium, smiling brightly. "Hi!" you waved, "My names (L/n) (Y/n)! It's very nice to meet you all! I like playing video games and reading!" You put a finger underneath your chin and tilted your head in thought, a pout now on your face. You were missing something, but you weren't sure as to what.

The boys in the class blushed and looked away from the pouting female? There was only one who was immune to the child.

Hibari, Kyoya, the discipliner of the kindergarten, scowled at the newest herbivore of the group. The girl looked like a boy. She had her (h/c) cut very short, resembling his own, except her bangs did not form an M. Hers formed an upside down V. She had wide (e/c) doe eyes. Her clothing consisted of a baggy orange T-shirt, and a pair of black shorts that reached past her knees. It was no wonder why the male herbivores thought she was a boy.

"Ah! I remember now," you smiled. "I'm seven years old."

The teacher smiled. "Well (L/n), please take a seat next to Yamamoto Takashi."

The teacher didn't even have to point to him, as you scurried next to your subordinate-friend.

He laughed. "Alright! (Y/n) is in my class! Sasagawa-senpai is going to be so jealous!"

You laughed with him and ignored the gaping stares of the other students.

The teacher continued to call the role, and you couldn't help but notice that the boy sitting alone in the way back did not have his name called.

As if reading your thoughts, Takashi poked your side. "That's Hibari Kyoya, don'y worry about him. He's not even in this class. He just likes it here because this is the most quiet class out of them all. Though don't crowd around him, he's not to fond of that."

Your brow rose and you glanced back at Hibari. (E/c) eyes met steel blue gray eyes. You blushed and focused on the lesson, failing to notice his smirk.

The lesson droned on till the bell for recess rang.

Takashi pulled your arm towards the playground.

You stared in awe at the huge ground of play before you. Three mega slides, two tunnels, four swings, a climbing rope and monkey bars.

Takashi chuckled at your face before turning serious. "We're having a battle for this domain. We could really use you on our team, Hibari-senpai's really strong and smart."

You blinked and pointed to yourself.

He laughed. "Well, you're my boss (Y/n), as well as Sasagawa-senpai's." He dragged you to a group of boys.

You blinked and looked towards the grass field. All the girls were there enjoying a tea party with talk of dresses boys and butterflies. You shuddered.

"Yamamoto! you're late!" A white haired boy bellowed. His gray eyes landed on you and he broke out into a huge smile. "OH! (Y/N)! YOU TRANSFERRED HERE? EXCELLENT YAMAMOTO! YOU BROUGHT BOSS TO THE EXTREME!"

You winced at your subordinate's volume.

"EXTREME HUG!" Ryohei crushed you, and you winced.

The other boys stared at you in awe and wonder. All the other girls were having a tea party and didn't care about this battle. You were the only girl they've seen who wanted to participate.

"NOW! (Y/N)! I'LL BRIEF YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

Takashi laughed at his senpai's antics. Slinging an arm around you, he turned to his soldiers. "Guys! This here is (Y/n)! Sasagawa-senpai and I are her minions! so Sasagawa-senpai and I pass the leadership torch onto her!"

There were many gapes of disbelief that a female would be leading them, and that she whipped Yamamoto and Sasagawa-senpai.

Rubbing your ears after Ryohei had finished explaining, you turned to your new pawns and fist pumped. "Hibari-san will not succeed!"

The boys cheered with you.

You sat on your perch in the tree with binoculars and wakee-talkee. You peered through them at Takashi's group, and pressed the button on the talkie. "Book to Baseball, Book to Baseball, you read me?"

"Book! Loud and clear!"

"Baseball, move your group to the tunnels, Flocks heading your way."

"Roger!"

"BOXER TO BOOK! DO YOU READ ME TO THE EXTREME?"

You nearly fell out of the tree from shock and the volume of his voice. Wincing you replied, "Yes Boxer, keep your voice down. Whats the deal on your end?"

"EXTREMELY LOST!"

You face-palmed. "K, hold on." You looked through your binoculars. Face passive you whispered into the contraption, "...Boxer... You're WAY out of the area." You twitched.

"EH? OH! YOU'RE EXTREMELY RIGHT! THANKS!"

The talkie died.

You rubbed you temples. _'Why do my minions have to be so stupid?_

"Book! Baseball here! We have trou- WHOA! King Skylarks emerged!"

You twitched and grabbed you binoculars once again. You smirked, the game of chess can begin. "Baseball! move to E1!"

"Roger! WHOA! Hibari-senpai you could of hit me!"

You twitched and sighed in your tree. _'That's what he's trying to do...'_

"Book! I'm here! Now what?"

"Move pawns and rooks to E1 sub 2."

"Roger!"

You watched as Hibari dispatched your pawns. Pouting, you called into the talkie, "Baseball, tactical retreat."

He nodded.

You watched in horror as Hibari snuck up on him. "BASEBALL! BEHIND YOU!"

It was too late and Hibari struck Takashi down.

You grit your teeth. Looking down through your binoculars, you noticed Hibari was gone.

Static clicked through the receiver.

"B-book!" Baseball groaned.

"Baseball! Are you ok?"

"Ya... Just some bruises. But that's not the issue! Book get out of there! Hibari-senpai knows your location!"

Paling, you swung yourself off the tree branch you were sitting on, and began your descent to the ground. You fell on your butt, onto something soft. Blinking you looked around. (e/c) eyes full of relief. You glanced down to what you landed on and paled.

"Baseball...", you began.

"Book! Oh my sushi! are you alright? Did-"

"Baseball...". you paled.

"What's wrong?" His tone sounding worried and serious.

"I think I landed on Papa Skylark..."

"Huh?"

"When I fell from the tree, I landed on Hibari-san."

_**Silence...**_

"What?"

"I'm freaking sitting on him as we speak!"

"RUN you fool!"

You used your hand and pushed yourself up.

"MPH." Said the body.

You paled and realized your hand was pushing Hibari's head down into the earth. Quickly gulping you gave a hard shove before sprinting at a speed that was so EXTREME, not even Ryohei could compare to it.

Hibari's head shot up as he tried to get a look at the soon-to-be-dead herbivore. However, he was met with air. Snarling and twitching, he flipped himself up and dusted the mud and dirt off of himself. He glared at the air and smirked. "Wao, whoever you are you've been promoted from herbivore to omnivore. Kamikorosu." He then stalked away as the bell rang.

You breathed out in relief from your spot behind the storage unit. You then slowly stepped out and began your walk back to the classroom.

The teacher then pulled a giant first aid kit from her desk.

You were the first to make a move, grabbed it and made a move back to Takashi and your injured pawns. You carefully wrapped them in bandages pouting.

Chuckling Takashi patted you on the head. "Ma ma, don't pout. It wasn't your fault."

"B-but it was. I let my subordinates and minions get hurt..."

The boys sweat-dropped as they heard that.

"Wow! You're taking this game seriously!" He laughed as you applied another bandage to his face.

You then patched everyone else up.

"(Y/N)! I HEARD YOU HAD AN EXTREME FALL ON HIBARI!" Ryohei shouted.

You cringed as everyone minus Ryohei and Takashi stared at you in awe.

"Y-ya..."

"THAT'S EXTREME! JOIN MY BOXING CLASSES!"

You laughed. "No thanks Ryohei."

He sulked.

**Three Hours Later**

The lunch bell rang, and so began round two of the battle for the playground.

You nodded to your boys and headed out.

Apparently lunch was twice as long as it usually was supposed to be, due to the kindergarten staff having a meeting. So the battle for the turf shall be an hour.

You were currently in a different tree, yet close enough to see your minions. Sighing you spoke into your wakee-talkee. "Baseball, Boxer move into position A1 sub 5." You paused. "Boxer, just follow Baseball." You heard an Extreme in the distance. You promptly face palmed.

In a different location, the vampire smirked and flashed out his tonfas. He would finally claim the playground as his and bite the omnivore , who was leading the other team against him, to death. He smirked. _'Pay back time whoever you are, for falling on me, landing on me and sitting on me.'_

You shivered, feeling a sense of doom. "Boxer! go to B4!" You looked through your binoculars, as you noticed someone ambushing Boxer from behind. "Baseball! Back to back with Boxer!"

The threat was knocked out, ironically with a baseball.

Smirking as they took out more and more of the enemy, you pulled out your sandwich and took a bite. It was amusing to eat and watch your pawns get destroyed.

"EXTREME PUNCH!"

You giggled. Ryohei was always the most amusing minion-friend you had. You glanced through your binoculars and frowned. Hibari had appeared and already took out half of your pawns. "Boxer, Baseball, the King has emerged, be careful."

"Copy that."

"EXTREME FIGHT!"

You giggled as you finished your sandwich.

Hibari sulked. It seemed that the tactful omnivore was not out in the front lines. It had been awhile since he had this much of a challenge, as well as fun. Smirking to himself, he slammed the end of his tonfa into a boys face, rendering the boy unconscious. He came to the last two boys of the opposing team left standing.

You paled as Boxer and Baseball were the only two left standing. Swinging down from your tree, you picked up a stick you deemed worthy, and charged into the fray.

Hibari swung his tonfa.

Yamamoto dodged. "Haha! Whoa! You almost hit me!"

Ryohei threw a punch, which Hibari dodged. "STOP DODGING MY EXTREME PUNCHES! TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kamikorosu." Hibari swung his tonfa and hit Ryohei in the face. It sent him flying into a tree.

Yamamoto swung his bat at him.

Hibari caught it mid-swing and smacked him atop the head..

You arrived at the scene just in time to see Hibari prepare to land the final blow on Takashi. Glancing at your stick you charged in. "CHARGE!" You screamed and smacked Hibari's arm with your weapon. It broke upon instant contact with his arm.

_**Silence...**_

"..." Hibari glanced at the broken stick then at you. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"..." You gaped. "Y-y-yes... Great the stick broke on me..." You gulped seeing Hibari's intense gaze on you. "Ahahaha... I'm going to run now..." You bolted.

Hibari got a predatory smirk on his face and forgot about Takashi. His attention was now fully on little old you, who had just tripped. With a maniacal smirk, Hibari began walking towards you in long slow strides.

Takashi glared at Hibari and grabbed his ankle.

He glanced down. "Let go herbivore."

His grip tightened. "No, I won't let you hurt (Y/n)." His usually cheerful expression hardened into a serious one.

Hibari scoffed and rose his brow.

Takashi chuckled. "After all, she's our leader."

Hibari paused and blinked, processing what he had just heard. He smacked Takashi in the head with his tonfas.

He groaned in pain.

"Hn... So she was the omnivore after all." Hibari chuckled and an evil glint appeared in his eyes.

Takashi awkwardly laughed. "(Y/n)!"

You brushed the dust off yourself from your trip and glanced at him in question.

"Sorry! I made things worse! He knows you're the leader!"

You paled and gulped. You glanced at Hibari only to notice he was in front of you. You shrieked before bolting at an EXTREME speed.

He pursued. "Omnivore! Get back here so I can bite you to death!"

Jumping over a table you screamed,"NEVER YOU FOOL!"

Hibari twitched and his speed increased.

You shrieked and pulled your hair. "WHY DID I SAY THAT?"

Hibari smacked the poor bystander that got in his way.

You rounded a corner and skillfully climbed a tree to hide. Panting, you glanced down and noticed Hibari still had yet to pass. Sighing in relief you made yourself comfortable and breathed, leaning against the safe comfort of the tree.

"Hn... So you were the omnivore that fell on me."

Your eyes snapped open. (E/c) met icy blue gray. "HIIEK!" You shrieked and punched Hibari in the head.

Hibari easily dodged in slight amusement, but mostly out of annoyance.

Seeing that Hibari dodged, you jumped down from your tree and bolted once again.

Hibari chuckled and leapt after you.

fifteen minutes had passed and you had rounded the school once, with Hibari still on your heels. You skid to a stop, back at the playground, and gasped greedily for air. _'How the fish-sticks could he run in tight black pants and a long sleeved purple shirt?'_ You coughed violently.

"(Y/n)!"

Your head shot up and met Takashi's eyes. Sighing in relief you walked wobbly over to him. "Takashi, god... I'm exhausted."

He chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

He made a motion to a HUGE group of boys sitting on the ground. "We're all out. It's just you and Hibari-senpai."

You gaped and blinked. "E-eh?"

"EXTREME LEADER BATTLE!"

You winced. "Ryohei how did you get out?"

"I EXTREMELY RAN INTO A POLE!"

You face palmed. "It's better then running into a tree, like Hibari-san did when he was chasing me. Ahaha. It was actually quite funny, he looked like a stunned bird." You continued giggling completely forgetting about Hibari, who was now standing behind you. You noticed everyone stiffen. You gulped. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

They nodded.

"Sorry Takashi!" You screamed as you vaulted over the tall six year old.

He took a tonfa to the face.

Wincing, you leaped-frogged over a bunch of boys and landed on the jungle gym.

A shadow loomed over you.

Shakily, you looked up and saw Hibari towering over you. "Ahaha?"

He smirked and you screamed bloody murder as he chased you around the jungle gym.

Gasping, you flung yourself to the monkey bars and swung away from him.

He followed.

"GAH! JUST HOW MUCH ENERGY CAN YOU POSSIBLY HAVE?"

"Hn."

You jumped down from the monkey bars and continued running.

"EXTREME RUN (Y/N)!"

"You can do it boss!"

"C'mon (Y/n)! Strike him out!"

The boys continuously cheered you on, and that filled your stamina gage.

You climbed up the slide and waited for Hibari to catch up to you. You hid a smirk as he climbed up the orange slide after you. Using the chance, you quickly slid down the slide catching Hibari off guard. You crashed into him and you fell on top of him on the floor.

"Omnivore..." Hibari said dangerously low with a hint of a growl in his voice.

You flashed a cheesy grin and stuck your tongue out at him before bolting away once again.

Hibari smirked and chased after you again.

You snickered to yourself. There was six minutes left until lunch ended. If you could hold out till then, you would be Queen of the playground. You were going to win. You tripped on a tree branch and skidded on the ground. You gasped in pain as the skin on your knees and hands scrapped off. Just as you were about to get up and run, a foot implanted itself onto your back. You whimpered in pain.

Hibari smirked. "Caught you (Y/n)."

You whimpered under his shoe and looked up at him over your shoulder. You hadn't registered the fact that Hibari had said you actual name instead of "omnivore."

Hibari blinked and did a double take. You were glaring at him... no pouting, with tears in your (e/c) eyes. Your lips were in a puffy frown, and you were whimpering. He blinked and removed his foot from your fallen form.

You quickly shot up, sniffled and rubbed your eyes.

Hibari kept getting closer.

You glared at him from atop your fists.

He paused and you continued to cry silently.

The boys just say/lay there, not knowing how to comfort a crying female.

You sniffled and calmed your breathing. Hiccuping you wiped your tears away and resumed your powerful glare at Hibari. All signs of you crying gone, except the puffiness of your eyes.

His lips twitched in amusement and he brought forth his trusty tonfas.

You hiccuped again and crossed your arms, glaring at the vampire.

"Hn. Wao, you look like a chipmunk."

You twitched and took off your orange converse.

Hibari didn't really care. He turned away from you for a second to glare at the loud crowd of herbivores. When suddenly, he was hit in the back of his head. He whipped around and glared at you. His eyes trailed to the shoe lying innocently on the floor. "...Did you just throw your shoe at me?"

You smirked. "Yes, yes I did." You stuck your tongue out.

"Kamikorosu!" He threw his tonfa at you.

You barely dodged.

"Hold still and accept the punishment for loosing."

"No!"

There was still two minutes left till the end of lunch.

Growling, Hibari ruthlessly kept swinging.

You continued to dodge, and soon you felt your back hit against a tree. Eyes wide you stared as Hibari came closer.

He raised his tonfa to strike you.

You sharply inhaled and closed your eyes, awaiting the blow. You felt a light whack to your head. You peeped from behind your eye lid. You blinked in confusion when you saw Hibari staring at you, no tonfas in sight.

"Hn." He spun in the opposite direction and walked back to the playground where the kids were moping that Hibari had won.

You followed behind him.

"Hn, herbivores. I'm King of the playground."

They weeped.

"Hn." He turned his attention towards you.

You blinked and rubbed the spot on your head that he gently hit.

He moved closer to you.

You blinked once again as you felt a pair of moist rough lips on your cheek.

The boys went silent and Takashi twitched.

"Eh?" You paled and jumped twenty feet away from Hibari. "EEW! Gross! Yuck! Ewey!" You were running around in panic, rubbing your cheek till it was raw. "Gross! Coodies!"

Yamamoto snickered.

Hibari scowled.

You came to a stop by Takashi. You whimpered, grabbed his sleeve and then proceeded to rub your face on it.

He laughed and secretly stuck his tongue out at Hibari.

Said man twitched.

You were still mortified. "Cooties... Gross..."

"Herbivores."

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"I'm king of the playground. It's only natural a king such as myself has a tactful queen."

You stopped assaulting Takashi's sleeve to stare off into space at what Hibari said. You couldn't hold back a snicker at the thought of the boys in a all, we were guys. You forgot that you were a girl. Still snickering, you failed to notice Takashi push you behind him in a protective manner.

Hibari's eyes narrowed and he moved.

Your snickering was silenced as soon as you realized you were on Hibari's shoulder. "E-eh? What?"

Takashi glared at him. "Hibari-senpai..."

He smirked and leapt into the air, bouncing on the low blue poles of the jungle gym in an attempt to get to the highest point.

As you were getting higher and farther away from your minions-friends, you realized the peril you were in. "H-h-ibari-san... When you said queen... You didn't mean..."

He paused on the middle blue pole and looked in your eyes. "Hn? You of course. What other female was present?" his brow rose.

You gaped and promptly face palmed. "I forgot I was a girl..."

"You forgot your own gender?"

You sighed and nodded. _'Wait...'_ Your eyes widened again as you finally clicked the pieces together. "B-but! I don't want to be queen of the playground!"

Hibari scowled. "Then why did you battle in the first place?"

You ruffled your (h/c) hair. "I wanted to be queen, but not YOURS!" You whined.

He smirked. "Hn. Too bad." He continued jumping.

Panicking, you wiggled and squirmed. "No! I don't want to be queen of the playground! Ryohei! Takashi! HELP!"

"EXTREME RESCUE!"

"We're coming princess!" Yamamoto laughed seriously. "(Y/n)! When I save you, you'll be my queen right?" He asked innocently.

"EXTREME! SHE'D BE MINE! AND WE'D EXTREMELY BOX TOGETHER!"

Hibari scoffed as the seven and six year year olds pursued him. "Hn. No way. (Y/n) is mine. My queen." Tp prove his point, Hibari somehow kissed you on the cheek again, before jumping higher and higher.

"GROSS! COOTIES! EW!" You wailed as you wiped your cheek again. You whimpered with tears filling your eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYONES QUEEN! LET ALONE QUEEN OF THE PLAYGROUND!"

The boys didn't seem to care about the wail of the seven year old girl.

_**Extended Ending. Happy Birthday Hibari!~**_

"I said no Kyoya!" You pouted as you side stepped Hibari in the Reception room.

"Hn. Accept." He stalked you around the room.

"No! I already told you!" You ragged out.

It's been eight years since the kindergarten incident, and you now call Hibari by his first name. Hibari still acted the same. However, since kindergarten he has been trying to ask you to be his "omnivore"(girlfriend). You had declined over and over again. You and Hibari were both third years at Namimori Middle. He became the Disciplinary Head Prefect, and you were still the same. Your (e/c) eyes narrowed out a bit since childhood, and your hair was now waist length. In every way possible you were still a tomboy.

"Wear the proper uniform."

"No god damn it! Kyoya! You already know damn well I'm very much comfortable in the boys uniform."

Hibari sighed, "Then at least put your hair down from that ponytail."

"No." You stuck your tongue out at him. "Why did I come here in the first place?" It took a couple of seconds for your brain to process, "Ah!" you gasped.

He merely glanced at you in question.

"Now I remember! I found the kindergarten photo book!" You pulled the book from your bag and sat on the Reception room couch. You giggled as you flipped through it.

Hibari abandoned his paperwork and plopped down next to you. He looked through the memory book with you. He smirked at the photo. "Remember this?"

You blinked and looked to where he was pointing and paled. The picture was of you strung over Hibari's shoulder, with tears in your eyes afraid. Hibari was looking over his other shoulder to the other two children, who were chasing after you and him. Takashi had a serious face on, and

Ryohei had his eyes closed and had his mouth open, most likely screaming extreme.

Hibari blinked, the gears in his head turning.

You were oblivious to his thoughts and you continued to pout at the picture.

Leaning down, Hibari pecked you on the cheek.

You squeaked and scurried to the other side of the couch. "G-gross!"

Hibari chuckled. "Don' tell me you still believe in cooties."

You stuck your tongue out before going back to normal. "What was that for Kyoya?"

"Hn."

You pouted.

"(Y/n), you know..."

You paused in your reading and glanced at him in question.

"Every king needs a queen... And since I'm king of Namimori, it's only natural I have a carnivorous queen."

You dropped the book and were already at the door WAY before Hibari even finished his sentence.

He smirked and leapt after his prey.

The students in the hallway cleared, coming to the conclusion that Hibari was pursuing you, to once again bite you to death.

"Hn, be my carnivorous queen (Y/n)."

You ignored the gaping faces of the other students. "Hell no!"

"You will accept."

"I told you no!" You wailed as you sprinted past Kyoko and Hana, who had knowing looks on their faces.

Hibari flipped over them. "(Y/n) get back here!"

Kyoko and Hana giggled, thinking the same thing. _'You and Hibari would be such a cute couple.'_

Gasping for air you turned into another corridor, sighing in relief when it was empty. Kyoya seemed to have lost-

"Hn caught you (Y/n)... again."

You shrieked, punched Hibari and dashed off again.

Hibari rubbed his jaw before smirking and resumed chasing his queen.

As you slid to the right around another corner, Tsuna and company, including Ryohei, were walking out of the classroom.

Takashi blinked when he noticed you. "Hahaha! (Y/n)! Guess wha-"

You leapt over him. "Run now talk later!"

Tsuna gaped. "(Y/n)! What did you do?"

Hibari tonfa'd Tsuna. "Out of my way Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Gokudera pulled out his dynamites. "Oi! You can't do that to the tenth."

Hibari ignored him and continued to dash after you.

You yelled over your shoulder, "God damn it Kyoya! Leave me alone!"

"Hn. No. Now get back here and be my carnivorous queen!"

You U-turned and right as Hibari was towards the end of the hall, you passed him back towards the boys. "I said no!"

This process continued for a good ten minutes. Every time you passed by Tsuna and crew, they would hear every other word you would yell towards Hibari.

You leapt over Takashi again and wailed. "I don't want to be queen of the playground!"

Tsuna and Gokudera blinked in confusion.

The light bulbs clicked in Takashi and Ryohei's head.

"Oh! So we're playing battle for the playground again? That brings back memories!" He chuckled.

"Battle for the playground?" Reborn asked.

"HEII! When did you get here Reborn?"

Reborn smacked Tsuna. "I've been here the whole time Dame-Tsuna."

"Hn... Baby I don't have time to fight you..."

Somewhere in the world a puppy died.

Tsuna gaped and even Reborn looked surprised. "H-hibari-san doesn't want to fight Reborn? What is the world coming to?"

You took this time to gasp for air. Suddenly you ducked, Hibari's tonfa was where your head once was. You ran again. "Stop following me! I don't want to be queen!"

Reborn asked Yamamoto about it.

"Well, when Sasagawa-senpai, (Y/n) and I were little the three of us were in the same kindergarten class." He inhaled.

"SHES OUR EXTREME TACTICAL BOSS!"

Gokudera started yelling at Ryohei about how the tenth was the boss, and Ryohei countered back.

Reborn perked up in interest.

"She transferred in and there was a battle for the playground going on." He laughed, "So Sasagawa-senpai and I made her our boss, and she strategically used us! She even referred to us as her pawns/minions/subordinates a couple of time!"

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Well she out smarted Hibari a bunch of times, and when he won in the end he decided to make her his queen." A glint of jealousy appeared in his eyes, and it did not go unnoticed to Reborn.

Reborn smirked.

Tsuna knew what he was thinking. "No way! You're not putting (Y/n) in the family!"

Takashi blinked.

"She will be in the family Dame-Tsuna. We could use a strategist like her and besides, she can tame Hibari. Think of the decrease in damages Hibari might cause if she's with him."

They did.

"Now-"

"NO GOD DAMNIT!" You skid to a stop and hid behind Takashi.

Hibari raised his tonfa at him. "Move. That carnivore is mine."

"Sorry senpai! After all (Y/n) is my queen!"

Hibari twitched and you blinked. "Eh?"

"EXTREMELY PROTECT BOOK FROM SKYLARK BASEBALL!"

You blinked. "Our old code names..."

Takashi threw you over his shoulder and sprinted in the opposite direction, ignoring your screams of protest. "Tuna! Hurricane! C'mon!"

Tsuna and Gokudera twitched knowing Reborn would kill them if they didn't play along. They ran after You.

Ryohei blocked Hibari from pursuing. "AS HER KNIGHT I CAN'T LET YOU PASS TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hn." He raised his tonfas.

_**Two Hours Later...**_

Takashi ran into a classroom and quickly closed the door. School had gotten out a while ago so classes were over.

Within the two hours, Hibari had managed to knock out Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei.

Hibari's footsteps sounded in the hallway and Takashi quickly pulled you to his lap under the teachers desk. He shakily wrapped his arms around you.

The door banged open and Takashi squeezed you tightly.

You held your breath.

Hibari surveyed the room and made a motion of going back out in the halls.

"Phew... That was cl-"

The table flew up and Hibari knocked him unconscious.

You quickly mourned for Takashi before making an attempted sprint away.

Hibari wouldn't have it. He grabbed your arm and spun you around. "Game over."

You gulped fearing for the worst.

He grabbed your necktie and tugged harshly up.

Your lips met his. Your (e/c) eyes widened to an unbelievable size.

Hibari's steely gaze bore into your soul.

_'H-h-he has nice eyes...'_ You blushed and came back to reality. Lifting your hands, you gave a hard shove to Hibari's chest.

He prevented that. Quickly he pressed you closer to him and nibbled on your lips.

You gasped in surprise at the sensation.

Taking advantage of your opened mouth, Hibari plunged his tongue in your mouth and savored your unique taste. It was a hint of mint, strawberries and oranges.

You squeaked and pounded at his chest.

He grabbed the back of your head, his fingers entangling themselves into your (h/c) locks, and tilted your head up to deepen the kiss.

Trembling you stopped pounding his chest and fingered his shirt.

Hibari smirked and continued to map out the moist cavern. He slid his arm around you; releasing your tie in the process, and pulled you closer.

Your eyes fluttered shut and you moaned at the level of kissing.

He lured your tongue into his own mouth and savored the squeak you produced.

Your legs shook and you opened an eye, only to flush redder when you saw how your tongues were entwined, and when your eyes met Hibari's. You closed your eyes again out of embarrassment.

Hibari smirked in the kiss and lightly but your tongue before pulling away to let you breathe.

Yelping, you gasped for air. You stared wide eyed at Hibari before falling on your butt. You then shakily rose a hand to your lips.

Hibari squatted down. "Mine." He pulled your tie again and initiated another powerful dominating kiss.

You shook from the passion. Breaking the kiss, you hid your face with your hands. "E..."

Hibari smirked. "Hn? What was that?"

You peeked through your fingers. "I-I-I said fine!"

"Fine what?"

"I-I-I'll be your girlfriend..." You blushed even more.

He smirked maniacally before flinging you over his shoulder.

"E-eh?"

"Back to the throne room."

You groaned in embarrassment when you saw Takashi (in the hall awake), Ryohei, Gokudera and Tsuna.

They looked stunned.

Takashi had a jealous look on his face.

Now one hundred percent embarrassed, you covered your face with your hands.

Reborn appeared and patted Takashi on the shoulder. "There there Yamamoto, you'll find another one. Don't worry."

Tsuna pouted at Reborn.

He smirked and lowered his fedora. "Family acquired."

Tsuna groaned.

**Reception Room**

Hibari gently set you on the couch and loomed over you.

"E-eh? Kyoya?"

He smirked evilly, a mischievous and dark aura surrounding him. "You've made me wait for eight years (Y/n)..."

You shivered.

His lips ghosted across your neck. He whispered in your ear. "I'll bite you to death.~"

Your scream was heard all throughout Namimori.


End file.
